valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Wars 2 Vol 1 2
| Series = Harbinger Wars 2 | Volume = | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = Harbinger Wars 2 | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation And so…the unstoppable X-O Manowar enters the fray! From East to West, the nation has been cleaved down the middle as Livewire’s defensive attack on the U.S. power grid envelops America in darkness and sets the stage for the biggest clash of powers ever witnessed… On one side, Peter Stanchek’s ragtag team of Renegades – alongside their newly activated army of untrained and wildly unstable psiots – ready themselves for an unsparing firefight with H.A.R.D. Corps and the agents of Omen. On the other, Ninjak and Bloodshot prepare to enter Livewire’s domain inside blacked-out Los Angeles. But as the casualties pile up and the losses mount on both sides, none of them will be ready to confront the full fury of raw power personified as X-O Manowar makes his long-awaited return after a year of self imposed exile among the stars…and delivers a single concussive strike that will send shockwaves across the whole of the Valiant Universe! The most powerful Valiant event attempted continues in full force with another seismic chapter as New York Times best-selling author Matt Kindt (X-O MANOWAR, Mind MGMT) and superstar artist Tomás Giorello (X-O MANOWAR) unleash X-O Manowar on a world he thought he’d left behind…and fire off the next brutal volley in the coast-to-coast clash of comics icons that will leave no hero unscathed! Part Two Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * * * Villains: * ** ** ** * ** ** * ** Snowbeard Other Characters: * Ha'ng * Husband and wife spy team * * * Undead Monk * ** Unnamed Sergeant Locations: * ** * ** *** * ** Farmhouse * ** * ** Outside * ** Items: * * ** Ghost Mode ** Neural Spike ** Shield Mode ** Strobe Burst ** True-Sight * * * * Satellites * ** Vehicles: * Helicopter * Credits * Pencilers: and * Inkers: and * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), & (B), & Diego Rodriguez (Pre-Order), & (1:20), (1:50) * Editors: (assistant), * Executive Editor: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Harbinger Wars 2 #2 contains the following extra material: * Harbinger Wars 2 Cover Gallery: Full pencils by J.G. Jones and colors by Diego Rodriguez (for Cover A) & full pencils by Mico Suayan and colors by David Baron (for Cover B); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Into the Trenches - Script Excerpts: ** An Officer and A Mental Man ** Memory Lane ** Mind Games ** Winging It ** Head Case * Page in Process: Script, pencils, colors and final art (for page 15); * Alternative Sources of Energy: Commentary/script by Matt Kindt (about Tama the Geomancer and for page 22, respectively). Quotes Notes Gallery Cover Art File:HW2 002 COVER-A JONES.jpg|'Cover A' by J.G. Jones & Diego Rodriguez HW2 002 COVER-B SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover B' by Mico Suayan & David Baron HW2 002 PRE-ORDER GIORELLO.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition' by Tomas Giorello & Diego Rodriguez HW2 002 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING RYP.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp & Gabe Eltaeb HW2 002 VARIANT-ICON MASSAFERA.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Felipe Massafera Preview HW2 002 001.jpg HW2 002 002.jpg HW2 002 003.jpg HW2 002 004.jpg HW2 002 005.jpg HW2 002 006.jpg Related References External links